creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrix Skinner
Beatrix Skinner otherwise known as The Doe is a cynical and incredibly dangerous young woman suffering from Type IV Osteogenesis Imperfecta with extensive knowledge in technology and the habit of forcing people to do her bidding through brainwashing and experimentation. She acts as the main antagonist in the story The Leopard & The Doe and acts as the love interest and foil for the story's protagonist Donald Grayson. Appearance Beatrix is a very pale woman in her early twenties of short stature, with a slight hunchback and is very frail and delicate in appearance. She has a thick mane of jet black hair and blue eyes. Her clothing consists of very extravagant and Victorian like attire which is always primarily in shades of red. She also wears thigh length black horseriding boots to cover up her leg braces and is usually seen with a jewel tipped cane. After Donald finds out the truth behind her heinous actions and destructive behaviour he takes a mallet to her knees crippling her for life. Personality Cautious: Beatrix is a very paranoid person due to the nature of her condition and is very wary and constantly vigilant in order to ensure she doesn't suffer any breaks. Quirky: Beatrix has many eccentric interests such as cryptids, the supernatural and the minds of criminals. Nihilistic: Beatrix believes there is no god and despises all of humanity primarily down to both her condition and the harsh abuse she suffered from her family as a child something which resulted in many breaks rendering her bones even more brittle than they already were prior to the abuse. Self-Loathing: Beatrix compares her body to a walking balloon and despises her fragility as it stops her from performing even the simplest of tasks. Intelligent: Beatrix has a brilliant mind and is very good with technology allowing her to brainwash those who dominate her physically to commit her own crimes for her. Charismatic: Her charm and charisma allows her to begin a relationship with Donald Grayson and is useful in allowing her to trick dangerous criminals such as Sean Murphy into helping her and her cause. Story Beatrix Skinner existed as a mere broken and reclusive soul for much of her life and was forever frustrated and angry with the world thanks to the abuse faced by her family and fragility of her body. She made up for her physical weakness however with a brilliant mind as well as the ability to replicate many emotions especially charm and charisma. Upon graduating from high school Beatrix staged a fire at her own home perishing her own family resulting in being moved in with her uncle Henry of whom she quickly put under her control by brainwashing him to do her bidding. Sometime after this she enrolled in a university course for English Literature and took up swimming as a hobby as it was apparently a good exercise method for her bones. Soon following this she met her future love a down on his luck drama student and vocalist Donald Grayson who she instantly hit it off with resulting in the two beginning a relationship. She often spoke to him about the idea of belief and the power it gave people while often commenting on his impressive agility and reflexes. Over the course of their relationship, she began experimenting on several people in order to see if she could find a potential cure for her condition. Every failed subject was then brainwashed into becoming a mindless monster. Upon her invention failing to alter her bone structure she was left infuriated and began taking out her anger by forcing her subjects to attack and destroy every innocent person they could find. Donald soon after encountering the brainwashed men discovered the horrifying truth behind his girlfriend. Although he attempted to kill her he couldn't bring himself to do it and instead took a mallet to her knees crippling her for life before fleeing the scene in a fit of guilt and anguish. Through her embittered state she joined forces with mob boss Sean Murphy and continues to brainwash people to do her bidding and commit horrible atrocities to this very day while also doing extensive research on supernatural entities and unworldly criminals hoping one day to cause the destruction of the world through these forces. Facts *Beatrix was created by Doriartus and is his second Creepypasta villain. *Beatrix was inspired by a variety of villains including most notably Jason Dean of Heathers and The Purple Man from MARVEL comics. *Beatrix's favourite colour is red. *Her favourite movie is The Usual Suspects. *Beatrix is deeply afraid of Victor Sevello as she finds him to be the one being who dominates her mentally and especially physically. *Beatrix is fascinated by the concept of the supernatural and as such often looks at news reports on a variety of supernatural beings. She is even a subscriber to many cryptic magazines. *Osteogenesis Imperfecta is a real disorder although it is incredibly rare. One very famous fictional character suffering from Type I of the disorder is M. Night Shamaylan's Elijah Price. A common misconception about Beatrix's variation the disorder (Type IV) is that it is the most fatal however this is incorrect as Type II is considered the most deadly. *Beatrix exhibits many additional symptoms of Type IV OI such as her sclera having a subtle blue tint to them, her teeth being rather oddly shaped, a hunchback (although it is usually more obvious on Type IV OI patients) and the forceful use of leg braces. *The alias of The Doe stems from the innocent and fragile nature of her appearance despite being more powerful than one might think. Theme Song Crybaby- Melanie Martinez https://youtu.be/O87lzhoexyA